icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Melanie Puckett
Melanie Puckett is the identical twin sister of Sam Puckett. She and Sam were born on a city bus. Her first and only (as of now) appearance was in iTwins. Role Melanie is the complete opposite of Sam; She gets As and goes to a fancy boarding school on a scholarship, which means she is often out of town, but comes to Seattle to visit her family to the distress of Sam. She is also a girly girl and is the more funny, sweet, classy girl of the two . Because Melanie is the opposite of Sam, Sam admits that Melanie makes her sick (she also said she "always has clean hair"). In iTwins, Freddie believes that Sam is just trying to prank him when Melanie comes to visit and even goes so far as to ask Melanie out, thinking that Sam would never go on a date with him. At the end of the episode, Sam tells Freddie that Melanie isn´t real so he would stop bugging her about it. Shortly after Freddie leaves, Melanie comes up the elevator, proving her existence to the audience (but not to Freddie). Apparently, Melanie is Pam Puckett's favorite daughter; in iSam's Mom, she asks Sam "Why can't you be more like Melanie?" which extremely upsets Sam. (It is possible, but unlikely, that Melanie will appear again because shots of one actress playing two different characters can be quite time-consuming. However, most one-off characters are never mentioned again; this is not the case for Melanie, so there is a very good chance she will appear again.) Appearances *iTwins (Debut) *iThink They Kissed (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "Are You a Sam or a Melanie?" (Mentioned) *Sam's blog "My Mom's Rich Ex-Boyfriend." (Mentioned) *iSam's Mom (Mentioned) Relationships *[[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']]- She seemed to like Freddie as soon as she met him and didn't even blame him for )]]thinking she was Sam, since she knows how much her sister likes to prank people (for example, Sam once tried to convince Melanie she was adopted). Over the course of the episode, she tried to convince Freddie that she wasn´t Sam several times, even going so far as to kiss him during their date and then he said don't do it again because of a pact he and Sam both swore to. When Freddie ran, Melanie chased after him. She still even finds Freddie adorable at the end. (see Felanie) :An obvious clue for the fans is that she couldn't possibly be Sam was when after Freddie hit her arm, she girlishly exclaimed, "Ow!" as his hit hurt her. Sam never let on that Freddie could cause her physical pain. Another clue is that Melanie is a girly girl, for being more soft and weak, while Sam is a tomboyish girl, being tough and strong. :In iThink They Kissed, Freddie states that the "other time" he kissed Sam might have been her twin sister, adding that he was "still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing." This indicates that he had accepted that Melanie might be a real person, though he still wasn't sure. Trivia * Melanie is the only known Puckett family member without a criminal history.﻿ * Melanie is the older twin because she was born at 4:27pm and Sam was born at 4:42pm * Out of the four girls Freddie kissed, Melanie is the only one who doesn't host a webshow. Quotes Freddie: So, Melanie... you look pretty hot tonight. Melanie: Thanks! I love your shirt! Freddie: No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes! Melanie: Sam hates stripes. Freddie: How long are you gonna keep this up?! Melanie on her shoulder Just admit you're Sam, and we can leave! Melanie: I would... ow...her shoulder ...but I'm not Sam! Melanie : I think you're really cute. Freddie : How can you say that without vomiting?! kisses Freddie '' '''Freddie: 'shocked You swore we'd never do that again! Melanie: ''I'' didn't swear anything'.'' '''Sam: How could you make out with Freddie? Melanie: He's adorable! Carly: I can't believe you two are sisters. Sam & Melanie: Me neither. the elevator goes down to an end. (In iThink They Kissed) Freddie: It was just ONE time. ...Except for that other time... But that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! (In iSam's Mom) Pam (Sam's Mom): '''Why can't you be more like Melanie?! '''Sam: Quit comparing me to Melanie! Itwins-1.jpg Melanie.jpg Molii.jpg Felanie.jpg|Sweet kiss Picture 2xo.png 66779 3943796961.jpg Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Melanie Teens Category:Minor Females